


Jenny

by negasonicteenageimagines (nostalgicstrawberry)



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, But She's a Bitch So, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Jenny - Studio Killers, Journals, Reader Punches Someone, Reader is Overdramatic, Roommates, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicstrawberry/pseuds/negasonicteenageimagines
Summary: You and Ellie are best friends secretly pining for each other, at least, until someone steals her journal…





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a prequel to TNSTTMGT!

“Hey, Y/N, you don’t mind if I borrow your lipstick again, right?”

“Of course not. I’m surprised you want to, though. Purple doesn’t really seem like a shade you’d like. Mostly because it’s a color other than black,” you tease your best friend.

“You’re the one who’s always telling me to branch out,” she defends, barely able to meet your eyes as you pass the tube of liquid lipstick.

“Don’t get it all over your face aga-”

Ellie was obviously more used to the kind of lipstick she could put on like chapstick. No big deal, you were happy to have the excuse to be in her space. Not that she would like that you enjoyed it. She’s probably more attracted to dark and mysterious girls like herself.

“Sorry…?” She offers, and you get a makeup wipe.

“I swear to god, Phimister, it’s almost like you do it on purpose,” you say as you clean the edges of her mouth, so that the application looks pristine. “Are you trying to look like a drowned clown?”

“If you keep it up with the attitude, you’ll become a drowned clown in the bathtub tonight.”

“Sounds hot. What’s your position on aftercare?” you inquire with a little smirk, and she playfully pushes your shoulders so that you’re out of kissing distance. She scoffs. If you only knew what she  _would_ like to do to you.

You two finish getting ready and head to class.

Halfway through the day, though, something interesting happens.

A small group is huddled around the table at lunch.

“Yeah, I was borrowing a notebook from Y/N for Biology when I saw it just lying there. I thought it was hers, but it’s even better…” Angelica was one of those friends that you weren’t close with, that you see in classes and get along great, but if you didn’t have classes together next year, you’d probably lose touch altogether. But, you liked her well-enough that you trusted her to be in your room alone.

Big mistake.

“Hey, guys…Whatcha lookin’ at?” you ask nervously.

“Ellie’s journal. You should read it, I think you’d be interested,” she says, and the group at the table cackles. She shoves it in your face, but before you can turn away you read:  _“I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore.”_  You grab it from her swiftly with one hand, punching her in the face with the other. Your mutation? Super strength. She gapes at you with tears in her eyes, clutching at her bloody nose.

“Oh my god!” and “What the hell?!” are the sentiments you hear from her posse before you run away, knowing better than Angelica. Knowing better than to cry in front of these people. Even if Xavier’s was supposed to be a safe place, as the student body grew, the organs of a typical high school developed.

You make it to your dorm room and slam the door behind you, letting tears run down your face and shaking a bit as you hold her journal to your chest, as if the book will absorb into your skin and fill the hollow in your chest.

_I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore._

I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore.

_I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore._

I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore.

**_I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore._ **

You shudder before swiping away the salty wetness on your face and perfecting your makeup (if you wear it) in the mirror. And then another tear runs down your cheek at the thought of the girl you’re head-over-heels for not even wanting to be your friend. And then another. And then another. And then-

You get the picture.

Ellie comes in.

“I heard you punched Ang in the face. You’re a nice person, so… What’d she do?”

“Oh, I’m a nice person, huh? Is that why you don’t wanna be  _fucking_  friends anymore?” You ask angrily, but the tears streaming down your face don’t quite sell that emotion.

“What?!” 

You throw her journal at her, and it smacks her chest, sending her back a little with the force.

“Fucking Angelica stole it when she was borrowing something from me. Shoved a particular entry in my face and told me I’d wanna know about it. I tried not to read, but you know what I caught a flash of?  _‘I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore.’_  So, guess what, Ellie? You’re  _fucking_  free.”

Ellie looks at your crying face for a moment before her eyes drop to the floor.

“Can…” The ordinarily quiet, at least around anyone but you, girl starts. “Can I read the full entry?”

“Why? So I can understand how much you don’t like me in graphic  _fucking_  detail?!” You respond, shocked at her words.

“No, just-”

“Just  _what_?!” you cut her off.

“ _Just fucking listen to me!_ ” You flinch at her outburst, and she sighs before her eyes soften. “That line has apparently been taken  _horribly_ out of context, but judging by your reaction, you might  _actually_  wanna hear this. I don’t know, probably not. But maybe. Either way, it’ll clear things up.”

“Okay,” you reply almost silently. She nods, and the two of you sit on her futon. She opens the black, (faux) leather-bound book, flipping through the pages with her thumb.

“ _August 11th, 2018. It’s my first day back at Xavier’s this school year, and the worst thing that could possibly happen to me has happened. I’m roommates with Y/N. Now, I know what you’re thinking: Y/N’s your best friend, why’s that a bad thing?_

“ _Well, it’s a bad thing because… I don’t want to be friends with Y/N anymore. I couldn’t stop thinking about her all summer, her hair, her smile, the way she laughs at my rude comments, the way she sees through my asshole act, how she always makes me eat something more than a chocolate chip granola bar for breakfast, even if it’s just a peanut butter one in addition. I can’t stop thinking about how she cares for me in a way I can actually accept._

“ _She’s so perfect, she’d never go for someone like me with all sorts of rough edges. She may not even see me as a friend, maybe just a project. Someone she can fix. No, but I wish that’s what it was. I wish it wasn’t like this. Me borrowing her lipstick just for something that touched her lips to have touched mine as well. Her shade is so unflattering on me, truly. And the way she always cleans up the messy parts, so close to me that I could just… Do a lot of things._

“ _But, anyways, It makes me feel horrible. All these things I can’t stop thinking about, I mean. I don’t wanna be friends with her anymore, not even a little. It’s nothing she’s said or done, but in a way it’s everything. Because…_ ” She looks at you once, reading your expression with terrified eyes. Something in your face gives her courage, though. “ _Because I love her._ ”

You beam at her, and she genuinely smiles back.

“I- I don’t wanna be friends at all, anymore. I want to be, um.. G- G-”

“Gal pals?” you offer, with that same teasing smirk.

“Girlfriends, you jerk!” she remarks, and then covers her mouth. You move her hand carefully, looking into her eyes for a sign she didn’t want this. There was no such sign. You carefully press your lips to hers, and she cups your face a little less than tenderly, not that you minded as you played with the bristles of her buzzed hair.

“Y/N L/N, report to Professor Xavier’s office immediately,” the intercom interrupts.

“Guess all good things must come to an end.”


End file.
